


Is that what you think being British means?

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year. Charlie is making stereotypical assumptions about Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that what you think being British means?

“So do you have one of those cool hammer things?”  
Justin didn’t even look up from the textbook he had been skimming as he answered his new friend. They were sitting the the court yard, and Justin was attempting to study while charlie lounged on the bench next to him. “It’s a sonic screwdriver, and for the last time Amos just because I am british doesn’t mean I am the doctor.”   
“Is that telephone booth hard to operate or is it something you’re just used to?”  
Justin finally put his book down to stare at the Windsor. ”I - tele- First of all, it is a Police box, not a ‘telephone booth’, second of all, it has a name- the Tardis-“   
“You never answered my question Bancroft.” This came out muffled considering Charlie had taken another large bite of the apple he had been snacking on.   
Justin sighed and flipped the page. “It was stupid to begin with. I didn’t think it was necessary to waste a breath.”   
Charlie rolled his eyes as he sat up and tossed the core into a nearby bush. The stuart’s prefect walk by and threw him a glance, but charlie merely smiled and waves to him.   
“So lets say,” He crossed his legs and stretched his arms along the back of the bench. “You admitted you were the doctor to me- wait-is that is? Some sort of contract thing that keeps you from saying the words I am the Doctor or anything like that- I am going to take your expression as a yes-“  
Justin in fact looked horrified and opened his mouth to tell the other freshman just how wrong he was, “Char-“   
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, let me just finish my question-“  
“I would rather you didn’t.”  
“If it is something else covered in the contract, we could always play charades for the answer-“  
“You are completely making this contract up there is no-“  
“Good then you can answer this-“  
“I doubt I will.”  
Charlie ignored this and kept talking despite Justin’s burning glare. “So since the doctor, can be like, reborn and stuff,”  
“Regenerate is the term-“  
“Regenerate, right! So- does that mean you could have been, like, Bruce Lee? You know, in a past life or something?”   
Justin was taken aback by how serious Charlie appeared to be. He finally closed his jaw and answered,  
“I - what- Charlie- He isn’t even british I- he’s an- never mind you obvi-“  
“I thought you said that you didn’t have to be british?”  
“No, I said that just because I am british doesn’t mean I am a part of-“  
“But aren’t all british people a part of doctor who?”  
“Is that what you think being british means? If you are british you must be a member of some whovian cult that travels around in a blue police box and secretly wishes to be a ginger?”  
“Wait, there are no red headed British people? What about the guy who plays Ron i-“  
“Have you ever actually watched the show?”  
“I saw that Christmas special.”   
“….” Justin just threw Charlie a blank expression, because honestly, how else was he supposed to react?  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Listen Charlie I have a test in a bit and I should probably nap.”  
“Is that a british thing? To nap before a test?”  
“No. It just means I was exhausted by talking to you and my brain cells need to recuperate before I try to use them again.”


End file.
